Calling Dr Badass
by vintagelove4577
Summary: A doctor treats a son in a moment of calm before the impending storm...two strangers find themselves with much more in common then they originally thought and tied together. Besides it never hurts to have another doctor around the club...right?
1. Staples and Stories

Hey guys,

So there is more Survivor and Moving On to come, I promise. I just have been on a Sons of Anarchy kick so I figured I'd try to write out my feelings. I'm a big Chibs fan...that yummy mmmmph...so I wanted to give it a try. I don't know how I did but I gave you fair warning.

Fair warning with Calling Dr. Badass- we jump into the story medias res so there is some explanation to be had. In regards to the show, our story begins in season five between episodes two and three. I will take any feedback, reviews, tips, tricks or anything else you guys may have. I'd like to do Sons and that hunky Chibs justice just like I'm doing with Fili/Amli/Kili/Sparrow.

Enjoy! (I hope :P)

* * *

"Really Mackey again? This is the fourth prisoner this week with a concussion and laceration." Odette "'Debt" Jenkins questioned, agitation dripping in her tone, as the gurney wheeled past her.

"Shut your mouth Jenkins; just fix the fucking grunts. That's your job isn't it bi…?" Mackey growled glaring down his nose at her. She began to see red watching an almost pleased smirk pull at the corner of his lips at the end of his rhetorical question.

"Fuck you asshole. I'm not some little nurse; I run this ward." She began shoving his shoulders roughly. "How about you stop fucking beating up prisoners pig?!"

The tension shot up Mackey's body like a bolt of electricity. Debt could practically see his steps and thought process. It appears the sweet sentiment of being a pig agitated the little prick. Luckily both guards and nurses alike were already prepared for the impending doom and each securely grabbed their leaders.

"Get that no good fucker out of my clinic." Odette snapped glaring at the pile of guards pulling Mackey back.

Shaking off her nurses and doctors, Odette could not help but chuckle softly as she gazed at the knowing looks from her coworkers. "Thank you all. I appreciate that and promise next time we're out; first round is on me."

"We're holding you to that Doctor." Elsie called with a playful smirk. "Some of us lost money cause we didn't get to see the outcome of the fight. We had big money on it."

"Oh shut the fuck up." Odette grinned cheekily as she stuck out her tongue with a wink before turning to scrub up and check in on the new patient.

This was the usual for 'Debt Jenkins and those who worked with her at the County Jail. 'Debt unbeknownst to many was the descendant of the Clerkenwell gang. Just because it was no longer together doesn't mean 'Debt and her brother Theodore weren't raised up crooked nor feisty.

A sigh escaped Odette's lips as her mind wandered to her brother. The idiot had gotten himself locked up in county a couple years ago because he got busted for possession. Theodore was trying to get something started with the Scottish MC Sons of Anarchy. He wanted to leave the gun trade for drugs and was willing to double cross some very big players to do so.

She would never forget having the corner lift the curtain off of her brother's mutilated corpse in this very jail to identify the body. Her mind could not help but wander to that memory as she gazed upon the unconscious form of new patient

**Flashback**

"Prisoner 325142…" The man began into the recorder voice quivering at the scornful look Odette shot him. "…potentially one Theodore Jenkins."

The coroner slowly lifted the blue blanket off the corpse and tears began to pool in Odette's hazel eyes. The pale, bruised lifeless corpse before her was Theo. Open gashes littered what she imagined was his whole body but all that she could see were those masking his forehead and cheeks. Purple and reddish bruised marred his face.

Odette could not help but gasp softly seeing the incision across his neck. Somebody slit her big brothers throat.

"This is Theodore…this is my brother." She began softly cautious to not break down completely in the coroner's presence.

"Positive identification made as being Theodore Jenkins; cause of death being laceration to the throat and blunt force trauma to the victim's skull." The coroner mumbled as Odette's hazel eyes glimpsed over at the coroner in surprise.

"My brother experienced blunt force trauma? How did my brother die?" Odette questioned.

"According to records, it occurred during a riot." He murmured as she gazed in shock once again at her brother's corpse.

**End of Flashback**

"Doctor Jenkins?" Elsie questioned drawing her from her memories.

"Sorry Elsie; I didn't quite catch that." Odette murmured with a sheepish grin as she gazed down with clarity upon the actual prisoner upon her gurney.

"This is Prisoner 342...Filip Telford." Elsie began careful to catch her blunder. Odette made it point for the brief time that a prisoner was in the medical ward that they were treated as human beings. She was no sap by any means; she wasn't a bleeding heart. Precautions were taken and limbs were tied down.

All Elsie knew was that it was one of Odette's rules and she took it very personally.

"He sustained a mild concussion during a riot in the yard. We gave him a mild sedative to calm the prisoner. He was intent on returning to his "brothers" going to solitary. Mr. Telford also sustained quite the head injury out on the pavement."

"Okay let's tilt him so we can clean and staple the word. Go ahead get the beta dine and maybe a local for good measure." Odette murmured adjusting the pillows preparing to roll Filip.

"Yer friend has quite the loud voice, ya ever 'eard that before?" A gravely accented voice questioned causing Odette to chuckle softly as she gazed down at her patient whose eyes fluttered open.

"Many a time; consider yourself lucky you haven't heard her drunk and singing bad karaoke." She quipped with a grin. "Can you tell me your name? Do you know where you are?"

"Last I checked, the name's Filip and I'm in county. 'Though that can't be right cause why would such a fine lass be in hell?"

An amused smirk pulled at Odette's lips as Elsie returned with the beta dine and local. "Elsie go ahead and check in on my other patients, I'll go ahead and close up Mr. Telford here."

"So I never got yer name lass." Filip murmured gazing up at her with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Roll to the right first; I have to treat your head injury then I'll tell ya all about me Scotty." Filip's brows went up in surprise and mild annoyance at the nickname. Oh how clever Scotty as in Star trek? How ever could she have come up with that?

"This may hurt a bit but the rest will be a breeze." Odette murmured prepping the local and inserted the needle into his scalp. A look of surprise painted her face at his lack of outcry and the likes. It did not matter the size, creed or race of man; the men that came across her gurney always folded when it came to needles.

"Ah tough guy, I'm impressed. The name's Odette Jenkins." She began cleaning the wound with beta dine.

"Jenkins ah, English lass?" Filip questioned with a playful tone in his voice.

"Sort of; I grew up in Sunderland till the age of five. Then my family made their way this side of the pond and unleashed themselves upon this great land." She could not help but chew her bottom lip thoughtfully as she began to set up the staples to close the wound shut.

"No wonder ya picked up on the Scot. Doctor to the criminals eh?" He questioned wincing feeling the pressure of the stapler upon his skull.

"I'm in it for the glamour, what can I say?" Odette began with a slight giggle. "You, how did you end up in good ol' County Jail?"

"Bullshit charges." Odette eyed the back of his scalp wearily as she noted the curtness in his voice. The remaining staples were a breeze to put in closing the wound. Gently placing her hand upon his shoulders, Odette guided him to lie back against the cushions.

"As they always are; be careful down there in solitary. Mackey and the guards in that wing… well they're not a good bunch." Odette warned not quite sure why she felt the need to keep an eye out for Filip. Opening the drawer beside her, she pulled out some Dermabond to close up the wound upon his cheek.

"It sounded like ya could take em all by ya self if earlier was any indication." Filip murmured watching the doctor diligently tending to his face.

This was the first time that he could really take in her beauty up close up. Brown eyes sparkled and focused in with intelligence, full lips nice smile. Brown hair that shone even in the dull prison lighting…it's safe to say far too breathtaking.

He wasn't the only one taking in the view before him. Odette's eyes despite being focused on the wound took in Filip up close. He was quite the handsome gentleman. Salt and pepper painted both his goatee and head and made him look quite distinguished. Deep set dark eyes were the center point of his face. They held wisdom and cheekiness. Her eyes fell upon the scar cut clear across his face.

The poor thing had been "gifted" with a Glasgow smile. From the looks of it, it appeared to have healed over well. It added to the tough guy exterior but in a strange way it kind of added to his allure. Filip was quite a handsome gent and that gaze her even more incentive to prevent any more scarring.

"Lass?"

"Sorry, dazed off. Mackey has a tendency to get under my skin. I'm tired of people getting treated worse than animals in this place particularly by him. You are my least brow-beaten patient to ever come from solitary confinement." He could not help the curiosity watching the thoughtful look upon her face.

"Dr. Jenkins; Sergeant Mackey wants the prisoner returned. He's sending up a guard, do you think he is safe to transport?" Elsie called from the phone.

"Yeah send him up and let him in." Odette replied with a sigh. She could only pray that that dumb fuck Mackey would send up a well behaved lacked and not return in his horrendous glory. There is a chance that she might actually kill him; all she needed was a damn scalp and a locked/empty operating room.

"It seems as thoug' our time is coming to a close." Filip muttered causing Odette to turn back around curiously.

"It appears as though it is; how are you feeling overall tough guy? Apart from the impressive gash, you've got a mild concussion to boot." Odette questioned wanting to see how his overall health fared.

"I've had my share; this one isn't bad." Filip began as a concerned look painted Odette's face. "I'm alright though lass. You've treated this ol'man well."

"You're too kind." The call of her name across the ward caught her attention. "I'm needed with another patient. I meant what I said earlier though regarding solitary and the shoe; be careful Filip. You are my first and only patient to leave not in a body bag; please don't change that."

"I don't intend to lass…it was a pleasure."

"Right back at ya Scotty," Odette murmured with a warm smile squeezing his wrist before making her way towards her crew to offer a helping hand.

Chibs lay back against the pillow and took a moment to try to compose himself. A head wound, gorgeous lass for a doctor and going to solitary to catch up with the lads was a bit much to grasp. Rubbing his forehead, he gazed about prepared to face the oncoming guards.

He was not prepared for the perky blonde Elsie to pop up beside him.

"Do you feel well enough to stand Mr. Telford? We need to begin to prep you for the transport back with the guards." Elsie questioned as he nodded not interesting in really risking her talking more.

Slowly the blonde aided him to his feet. "Ah there you go! It's all smooth sailing from there."

Chibs could not help but gape at the blonde. Was it truly possible to be that dense? Never in his life had he been so grateful to see the sea of brown uniforms that come to take him down to the shoe.

Sparing one last glance at the good doctor, Chibs made his way down the hall towards the shoe. Odette's warning lingered in his mind with every step he took.

Little did either Odette or Chibs know that their days were going to be far from sailing smooth


	2. Tequila Sunsets

I love you guys! Thanks for all the love and follows and favs. I am very appreciative of it and hope that you guys like chapter 2!

* * *

The rest of the shift went by in the blink of an eye. Before she could even comprehend it, the clock struck seven. It was going to be smooth sailing and utter relief once she got finished her meeting with the warden.

Elsie gave her the heads up about the request earlier in the day and it left a slightly unsavory taste in Debt's mouth. It was never a good thing to be called into see the fat douche bag that was her boss.

With a deep sigh, Debt knocked upon the door frame to announce her presence.

"Come in." The familiar crotchety voice called cementing the feeling of dread that had plagued her throughout the day.

"You wanted to see me warden?" Debt questioned peeking her head into the doorway to survey the room..

"Ah yes, Ms Jenkins come in." Mr. James mumbled waiving her in.

The elderly warden had a jovial look to him; round face and well a round everything. His temperament however was far from it. Mr. James for the most part wasn't into what they call "micro-managing" or "really managing" and when he did it didn't bode well.

"So the reason I called you in Odette is because I heard about what happened with Sergeant Mackey today." He began and Odette could not help but bawl her hand into a fist. Of course little bitch boy would go crying to money bags.

"I find it absolutely unacceptable that yet again I hear of one of my guards and one of my best doctors are at each other's throats."

"As do I, have you had the chance to bring in Mackey and reprimand him for the ridiculous behavior he exhibits?" Odette questioned fully prepared to subvert the lashing that this old man desired to solely place on her.

"I have spoken to Mackey and he shared that he felt you were quite aggressive with him." He replied as Odette's mouth gaped indignant at what she heard.

"Is that right? Well I have a great deal of nurses and doctors on my floor that would say the opposite. Every week, I have multiple prisoners sent up to me from the shoe with extensive "injuries" when in reality theses prisoners are damn near dead on arrival."

"Look I will have no more of this." Mr. James growled. "Sergeant Mackey has been placed on paid administrative leave pending these allegations. However Ms. Jenkins, I am deeply unsettled by the statements of aggression brought up by the guards. I'm afraid that I can't tolerate that in my prison, Ms Jenkins I have to let you go."

Odette gaped yet again as though she had been struck across the face. They were choosing to fire her? Despite the overwhelming need to want to pummel the old man into oblivion, she simply stood up with the coldest glare she could fathom.

"You just lost the only person in this hospital that gave shit." Odette began with a growl venom dripping off of each word. "Pray to whatever fucking entity you think will save your pale white ass that you never end up on my operating table. I'll be more than happy to announce time of death without opening you up."

Turning on her heels, Odette marched herself straight out of that office eager to get the fuck out of this hell hole.

She couldn't help but mumble to herself as she walked down the hall. "This fucking no good corrupt prison filled with shit heads."

* * *

~ Hours later in the general population ~

Chibs watched with bated breath for any sign of Jax's return. After this whole thing with Ope, none of them ought to be by themselves but they had no choice.

They had to play the game by Pope's rules by the letter at least fer the moment.

A wave of relief washed over him as the creak of their cell door and the tuft of blonde hair moving towards them alerted them of Jax's return.

"News travels fast in here." Chibs whispered giving their president a brief run down that he had gathered.

"Did you talk to Pope?" Tig questioned as Chibs eyed both men cautiously. Jax's curt response of needing a minute spoke enough volumes. He would need to keep a close eye on this pair for the time to come.

Chibs slowly strolled with Jax to a vacant lunch table for a moment of privacy.

"Deal is set with Pope; we'll be out of here tomorrow morning." Jax began as Chibs released a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Figure out who we owe favors to in here and get me Intel on the sergeant in solitary."

"Sergeant's name is Mackey or sumthin." Chibs muttered trying to recall any other details from his talk with doctor that felt like ages ago.

"How you know that?" Jax asked with a quizzical look upon his face.

"The doc in the trauma ward; Jenkins had beef with him. Lass practically tried threw down with em as they wheeled me in." Chibs replied mind wandering briefly to their conversation earlier.

She was one hell of a lass that Debt. "You think she knows anything else about Mackey?"

"No clue."

"We'll have to pay the good doctor a visit then." Despite the strangely and not quite apt ominous tone, Chibs could not help but notice that mild flutter of curiosity. It definitely would be nice to see Debt out of her scrubs and to gain any more information on the mystery that surrounded her.

* * *

Debt could not help but scream into a throw pillow as she crumpled the letter in her hand plopping onto the sofa. She didn't think things could get worse than losing your job but having to find a new place to live in addition to that; well that fucking blew.

From what Debt understood; the property managers were bought out by an investor who desired to rebuild and create high-end lofts immediately. Tenants had a week and a half to move out and in exchange they so graciously would cover their safety deposits.

Oh how thoughtful!

Taking a couple deep breaths, Debt ran a hand through her hair and gazed over at her reflection in the mirror beside her bookcases. Now was not the time to pitch a fit.

She would go out and run her errands like planned; buy some alcohol to "celebrate" getting fired, buy a newspaper to check out available apartments and just dance/drink it out tonight. With a sigh, Debt got to her feet and got to work.

A curve hugging pair of jeans, ankle boots, and her "Where do you think you came from shirt?" gave her the energy to at least get up and get out there.

If she didn't do it, no one else would.

* * *

"Her name is Odette Jenkins; thirty and worked at county med for the last four years. She moved from New York shortly after graduating med school. That's all I can get on her at the moment apart from address and the likes; she lives two towns over." Juice murmured handing the file over to Jax as the club prepared to go in their different directions.

Chibs could not help but listen in intently despite the fact that the information was very vague. The more he could gather on the doc, the better.

"Chibs; let's check in on Nero and my mom then we'll make time to see what the doctor knows." Jax called patting him on the shoulder snapping him out of his fog.

With a nod, Chibs followed his president to the bikes.

Despite being admittedly quite taken with the idea of the doc; they had to go make sure that mom was alright.

* * *

A pleased and tipsy grinned bloomed on Debt's face as she checked her reflection in the mirror.

Dancing around the house with no pants on? Check! Cranking some Arctic Monkeys loud? Check! Sipping on tequila till joy spilled over? Check! Check! The only thing that would make this better would be her Chinese food that she ordered.

It had been a somewhat productive day. She got liquor, food and checked out at least a couple smaller but okay apartments. Only downside was that they were over in Charming. Hell even that wasn't soo bad; it wasn't as though she had to drive to county any more for work.

What a bunch of useless fuckers!

The doorbell stirred Debt from her thought as she practically skipped to the door money in hand.

It was finally food time! Opening the door, Debt was surprised to find two leather clad men standing on either side of her door frame.

"You're not my takeout." Debt mumbled in a mix of shock and awe taking in Filip's familiar face at the door along with a blonde.

A throaty chuckle escaped both Filip and the blonde's lips as he shook his head. "Unfortunately not lass; we've got a couple questions for ye if ye could give us a minute."

Debt's eyes glanced between the two leather clad men before nodding and stepping aside to let them enter.

Filip's eyes could not help but glance approvingly at the doctor's choice of apparel.

It seemed as though they had caught her in what would have been the beginnings of quite a sleepover porno. A large v-neck black t-shirt served as pajamas and barely covered the round supple bottom peeking out from the edge of the tee.

His brown eyes gazed about at the doctor's humble abode. It definitely had its own uniqueness to it despite its size.

Cool, with grey walls and along the lines of a hospital. Yet warm aspects like blankets and many a photo filled her home. Filip's eyes lingered on a double frame; on one side a picture of a young boy and girl together laughing at a picnic. If he would have guessed the two were twins; dark hair, matching hazel eyes and damn near the same smile.

On the other side, there was Debt with what he could assume was the same boy now man at a graduation. Filip's brows furrowed taking in the man's appearance. There was something familiar about the lad but he couldn't put his finger on.

Gazing at the frames upon the table and around, Filip found one of the lad alone and slipped it into his kutte. He needed more information. Turning on his heels, Filip eyed the brunette sashaying returning from the door to stand before them.

"I know I should be concerned that you're here so late and found me out of the blue but it's a nice change of pace. So if you plan on killing me, can we do a little something fun first? Can I interest you fellas in a drink? I've got beer, tequila….tequila…ooh and vodka? Though, we save vodka for the unmentionable days." Debt questioned attempting to subdue her drunken stupor by being a polite host.

Jax and Chibs exchanged amused glances before gazing back at her. Odette was certainly not like any doctor's they knew. It was strangely refreshing.

"I'll take beer doll." Jax called out to the brunette who disappeared in to the kitchen. "Make that two, lass." Filip added gazing over at his president.

"Coming right up; fellas!"

"She's interesting… hot but interesting. Are sure she has info on the guard?" Jax questioned gazing curiously at the Scot.

"Ey she does…I think it's just been an off day? Or shite I dun't kno" Their conversation came to a still as the brunette appeared with beers and tequila in her arm handing them out.

"Here's to Friday nights! Getting fired and hanging out with this hot piece of ass." Debt cheered patting Filip's shoulder who nearly choked taking a swig from his beer.

"Easy there brother," Jax mumbled with a grin threatening to pull at his lips. "So Debt what do you know about Sergeant Mackey?"

"Well I know that prick is part of the reason I got fired and needing a new apartment just icing on the cake." She replied plopping down on the couch eyeing the two men before gazing carefully down the tequila bottle.

"I think he has some sort of backing down there…I think that whole fucking prison is backed by somebody but I'm not sure who. All I know is I practically am guaranteed at least a corpse or two and Mackey never heard fucking shit for it." Debt rambled getting lost in her train of thought.

"Sorry," She murmured shaking herself free of the murderous notions in her head. "He's married to a screwball named Sookie; she's a total nut. If I remember right, they don't have any kids and unfortunately that's all I got. Luckily for him, I don't have his address…I would beat up the fucker."

"That's not bad. You had more than I thought you would." Jax replied with a half hearted upturned lips. "We'd finish the beer doll but we have a personal matter to attend to."

"I understand; tequila and me we have some very important matters to attend to." Debt could not help a grin eyeing the bottle and both men. Standing up, she guided them to the door opening it for them.

"You're always welcome to come back and visit. It's five o'clock somewhere." Jax nodded as they made their way out. "Wait!"

Turning back around, luckily Filip appeared before her door with a quizzical look and a smirk pulling at his lips as Debt disappeared/reappeared from view with a bounce.

"Here," Debt murmured, grinning with flushed cheeks, as she handed him her business card with her cell upon the back. "That way you have my number next time you need to shake down my door with questions. Call, maybe bring takeout and we'll make a night out of it."

She chewed on her full bottom lip as a smirk pulled at his lips and with a nod left.

Now this was a way for a girl to celebrate being fired from her job! Walking to the couch, she retook her spot and pouted as a thought crossed her lips.

Where the fuck was her takeout?!

* * *

An incomprehensible sound escaped Debt's lips as her eyes slowly pried open taking in the bright sunlight. Everything ached and pounded and the room was beginning to spin.

"I fucking hate tequila." She grumbled to herself slowly sitting upright in bed; quite aware that a round of vomiting was soon to occur. The lurch of her stomach lead to a sprint to the bathroom in the nick of time.

After it passed, Debt wiped her mouth and slowly rose to stand in front of the sink. Catching her reflection in the mirror, she could not help but grumble. Her hair was sticking out in all different directions, pale skin with bags under her eyes.

"God no wonder we are out of a job; look at us. Ugh fuck." She murmured running a hand through her hair before washing her face and brushing teeth.

The chirp of her phone caught Debt's attention as she climbed atop her bed and stretched out to grab it from her night stand. Her brows furrowed viewing the voice mail notification from a number she didn't know.

The surprise and confusion grew as a familiar Scottish brogue assaulted her senses. It was velvety and rich with notes of anxiety. Debt couldn't help but chuckle for a moment, Filip sounded like quite a delicious aged wine.

"Ey lass it's Filip. If ye have da chance, stop by Teller-Morrow garage today. Thanks for the drink klast night."

What the fuck had she done last night? How did she bump into Filip? Flopping back unceremoniously on to the bed, Debt promised herself something.

NEVER EVER was she drinking …well that was a little too severe. Bare minimum, Debt thought, was a detox from drinking for at least a month.

No drinking because drinking leads to her apparently finding rather attractive criminals and taking them home?

Gazing up at the ceiling, 'Debt could not help but chew her bottom lip anxiously. She didn't know what to make of the butterflies in her stomach. It made absolutely no sense to her but Debt was excited to see Filip again.

She couldn't linger on that thought for long as seeing as how her stomach lurched again. It was time for another mad dash to the porcelain god.

Today, especially hung over, she would have to take things simply a moment at a time.


	3. Welcome to the club

Hey guys! Thanks so much for the love. I've been working painstakingly on chapter 3 and decided to see what you guys think. Fair warning there might be a little bit of face-lifting done to the chapter at a later time. Do tell me what you think of Filip/Debt in this chapter.

* * *

Debt had never been more grateful for sunglasses than she had on her hangover day. Surprisingly enough she had even been productive. Debt managed to check out a couple properties up for rent and even picked one out that was reasonably cheap. Honestly she was surprised that she didn't look at Charming for a place to live when she first got to California.

Last on her list for the day was visiting Filip at Teller Morrow Garage. Debt had hoped that running errands would clear up just what happened last night but no luck. All she had to entertain her was a pounding headache that not even maximum strength ibuprofen cured.

Filip was quite charming at first introduction and from the bits and pieces she was recalling from last night was again an utter gentleman. Even when she could have sworn calling him "a hot piece of ass" right to his face.

Shaking away drunken memories, Debt hopped out of her car and gazed at the garage before her for a moment. Typical set up from the looks of things though the playground seemed like a strange touch. This didn't really seem like an ideal place for kids to be running about.

"What can I help you with today darling? Need some new breaks? I heard them squeaking from a mile away." A voice questioned stirring Debt from her observations as she took in the figure that murmured it.

This woman fit the build of a biker's chick to a tee; leather jacket, rocker tee, not quite age appropriate heels and some chunky highlights in her hair. Debt didn't have anything against the look nor the persona the biker life embodied but sometimes it was a little tacky. The menace and toughness would not be lost on something with a little less leather.

"I'm supposed to meet Filip here." Debt murmured rolling her eyes underneath the shades watching as the bat's demeanor shifted. Of all the days, she was not going to tolerate someone being a bitch with an attitude. This crone didn't know who she was dealing with.

"What did he want with you?" Gemma questioned, menace lingering in her voice that did not phase Debt one bit. If she wanted to play hard ball, she could play right back.

"You're guess is as good as mine, yesterday was a bit hazy."

"Listen sweetheart, you can check that little attitude at the door. I don't think you know where you wandered in to and who you are dealing with. So again, what's your deal?" Debt was quite aware of Gemmaa's attempts at intimidation with the step towards her but she would have to do better than that.

Grandma Nellie instilled more fear in her pinky finger than in Gemma's entire body. Taking a step forward, Debt pulled back her shades to gaze at her.

"I'm a fucking hung-over doctor, recently fired from the county prison med ward; meeting with a felon I stitched up and apparently had drinks with last night cause I think he's a "hot piece of ass". Does that sum it up for you?" Debt quipped sarcasm dripping off her lips as she listed each one on her finger.

Much to her surprise, Gemma's scowl disappeared and bloomed to a tight lipped grin. "You've got balls I'll give you that."

"Naw, I've got a pussy. Made of much stronger stuff; it can take a beating and keep going. You hit a guy in the nuts and they're down like a sack of potatoes for a week." Laughter erupted from that tight lipped grin as a sincere smile took its place on Gemma's face.

"Come on let's get you a taste of the snake that bit ya while you wait for Chibs." Gemma began guiding Debt's arm to turn around as she guided her to the warehouse-esque building behind them..

"Coffee; I'll take coffee." Debt added with a tight lipped grin as Gemma rolled her eyes but nodded good naturedly.

Debt's eyes gazed about at the décor that met her eyes as the two entered the building. A part of her wanted to chuckle as the place reeked of man. There was a bar with tables and seats set up; truly random actually sofas and chairs, a piano, computer...a lot of wood paneling.

"Take a seat at the bar love, I'll get the coffee." Gemma murmured as she disappeared into the kitchen for a moment while Debt plopped down. She could not help but chuckle eyeing the lingerie hanging proudly from the wall.

A few minutes later she was graced with a warm mug of coffee and a look she had yet to encounter on Gemma's face. "Shit I gotta run a quick errand; the boys should be back soon. Ah Chuckie here can keep you company."

Spinning around in the stool, Debt nearly choked and in turn burned her mouth taking in the sight of who was "Chuckie." He was a normal, regular Joe Shmoe looking fella apart from a set of plastic hands. Literal plastic hands…they sort of looked like they belonged to the Michelin Man as terrible as that sounded.

"Chuckie this here is Debt Jenkins. She is waiting to see the club; think you can keep her company?" Gemma questioned as the two shook hands.

"Yes I can, I can do anything I'm the Michelin Man." He replied as Debt choked once more on the coffee nearly gaping at man who practically read her thoughts. Chuckie gazed at her with a sheepish grin.

"I find that humor makes you know…this easier." Debt nodded with a sheepish small smile of her own.

"I'm sorry about those; I imagine there is quite a story behind em. Lets hang out Chuckie; I apparently showed up during busy biker business hours." Debt said with a grin eyeing both him and Gemma who grinned warmly.

"I have some paperwork that needs to be filed. Mostly busy work but it works." Chuckie replied.

"Perfect, then busy we shall be and maybe you can tell me that story." Debt murmured standing up from the bar, coffee in one hand and other arm linked with Chuckie.

* * *

"Let's get Tig in the club house and try to get Tara on the phone again." Jax called as Chibs and Bobby both had an arm around Tig.

"Get em into church." Jax called from behind them as they got him laying down ass up in the air on the table where they do business.

"Chibs see what medical supplies we have laying to tide us over till Tara gets here." Chibs nodded making his way out of the room.

Closing the doors behind him, Chibs was surprised to find Debt's charming form seated at the bar. She wasn't there when they had brought Tig in which was a relief. No need for an explanation.

His eyes wandered over her form nursing a cup of coffee gazing over at the kitchen where Chuckie would pop out occasionally talking animatedly with her. She looked like quite the treat in a pair of jean shorts highlighting shapely legs; sneakers and a hoodie made it look more comfortable than sexy.

Filip's brows quirked as he watched the lass look 'round the bar and giggle. Not being able to help himself, he walked over.

"What cha laughing about lass?" Filip's familiar questioned catching Debt's attention. Spinning around slowly in the chair, she offered the handsome Scot a grin.

"Well currently I would have to say the panty hall of fame." Debt quipped with a smirk. "Good to see ya again; I didn't know bikers had banker's hours."

"Ey I almost fergot yer a cheeky lass; impressive isn't it?" Filip began with grin enjoying the witty banter the two shared. "Wish yer knickers were flying high n proud?"

"Hardly," Debt began with a giggle and practically a snort. "The way I see it, if the sex was really that good, like panties on a wall good, my panties should be torn to shreds. I should be flying commando when it's all said and done."

Filip's brow rose and a cheeky smirk pulled at his lips as he eyed the brunette inquisitively. She merely grinned and offered a wink as her cheeks flushed ever so slightly. He wanted to tease and continue the flirty banter yet the thought of Tiggy's bitten bare arse flashed across his mind.

"Lass any chance ye got a medical bag in yer car?"

"I do, why?" Debt questioned eyeing him slightly befuddled. She was normally much more intelligent however she blamed the tequila. When in doubt always blame the tequila!

"Need a bit of a favor." The confusion was worsened by his lack of explanation; yet she nodded. All the same and made her way out to the car to fetch it. A medical emergency was an emergency all the same.

Getting to his feet, Filip swung the church doors right open to his brethren and low and behold Tig's pale white arse. "Any luck with Tara?"

Both Phil and Bobby shook their heads at the question. "Well lucky fer ye Tiggy, I've found 'nother doctor in the nick of time." He muttered.

"So what do you need me for Filip? Holy flying fuck balls; what bit his ass?" Debt questioned popping up beside him, eyes bulging somewhat taking in the surprisingly gruesome bite mark.

"Lads meet Dr. Odette Jenkins..." Filip began with a slight chuckle as Debt wasted no time in checking out Tig's ass and eyeing the bite.

As the sons were going to begin introduction, Debt raised her hand up to stop them in their tracks. "Call me Debt. Right now, the only name I need is the guy whose ass became a chew toy."

"Name's Tiggy doll, it's a real pleasure. You uh, you uh gonna be able to stitch me up? "He mumbled.

"Yeah I can take care of that no problem." Debt began with a nod; plopping her med bag on the table opening it right up. Debt's eyes were focused upon the syringe and bottle making sure she got proper dosage for the local.

"Why don't ye let me give it to him lass? That way ye can prep for the sutures." Debt could not help but eye Filip surprised and inquisitive.

"Served as a medic in her majesty's army fer five years," Filip began with a mix of a pleased and proud smirk pulling at his lips. "Before I got court marshaled."

A chuckle escaped Debt's lips as she handed off the syringe and returned to her med bag. "Alright medic; the local is all yours. Make her majesty proud."

After prepping the sutures and equipment, Debt turned back around taking in the guys' that watched her every move and the pale white ass staring up at her with the gory mark.

Once needle pierced skin and Debt found her rhythm, she gazed briefly at the crowd and offered them a grin.

"How about we try those introductions again fellas?"

* * *

Much to the surprise of the sons, Debt for starters was an incredible doctor. She had Tig mostly sutured up in record time before Tara had come into church with Jax in toe.

She stepped away and handled the onslaught of questions with such ease. Tara and her even began to bond sipping on some beers watching the children discussing a range of things.

"Do you mind me asking about County?" Tara questioned gazing at the brunette sipping upon her beer gingerly.

"Not at all; basically I gave a shit and tried to make a difference. All those fuckers did was beat em bloody." Debt began with an exasperated sigh. "You know the usual."

"Jesus, I'm sorry that's awful but you have a point." Debt gazed back at Tara with a nod.

"Yeah it was…it's even worse when you know that your brother or husband…you know…had to endure that sort of crap while locked up." Debt could not help but curse at the information she let slip out. It was best to actually get to know someone before they heard all your baggage.

"It's a bit of a long story….I'll save it for another time." Debt added as a brief silence fell over them.

"Hey, how would you feel about working at St. Thomas in the ER? I know they are need of a couple attending doctors down there." Tara offered breaking the silence as Debt nearly jumped at the noise..

"Of course, I'm definitely in need of a job and the bills won't pay themselves. Thank you so much Tara." Debt murmured tentatively pulling the woman in for a hug that was accepted.

"You are quite a talented doctor in need of at least a better outlet than a corrupt prison. If I do this would you be willing to do something in exchange?"

The hairs on the back of Debt's neck were on end at the request out of pure habit.

"What do you need?" She questioned blankly.

"I'm still recuperating and rehabilitating after an injury." Tara began gesturing to her arm. "Is there any chance you could set me up the volunteer coordinator for the med ward? I could stand to at least work on my diagnostic skills if I can't do anything with surgery."

An audible sigh of relief escaped Debt at the simple request. Sometimes it was difficult for her to remember that people weren't always out for blood.

"Of course, let me give you Elsie Shepherd's number. She is the charge nurse of the unit and takes on the volunteer scheduling. She was my right hand while I ran the ward." Debt mumbled searching through her purse for the number.

"Debt would you like to come over for dinner sometime? I figure since we've both been elbow and in your case ass deep in Sons…" Tara began as Debt giggled warmly.

"That sounds lovely; admittedly it'd be nice to have someone who sort of gets it, the doctor life." Debt replied as the two shared another grin.

"Welcome to the club." Tara chuckled as the two's attention was redirected to the bikers exiting the clubhouse and dispersing in different directions.

Debt's eyes followed Filip's swagger filled walk making their way towards the twosome. Tara excused herself after following the brunette's gaze saying she needed to wash up. The handsome Scot took the seat and gazed over at her.

"Thank ye fer yer help today lass. Tig's arse and the club owe ye." Filip began with an almost smile pulling at his lips.

"You don't owe me a thing, it was my pleasure. Admittedly never had to deal with a bite mark before and I worked in a prison…so it was kinda fun." She replied with a slight giggle.

"Give ye any ideas?" Debt could not help her laughter at the cheeky and feigned creepy look upon his face.

"I'm all for being rough but if I need stitches, no thank ya"

"That's fair." He murmured with a smirk playing upon his lips as he gazed off before him.

Debt eyed the handsome man curiously as he mindlessly lit a cigarette. She knew the literature on smoking but there was something about him doing that just oozed sex. Her eyes gazed down at her watch to steal a moment to quell the excitement and telling flush beginning to pain her cheeks.

It was good that she had seeing as how five o'clock gazed back at her. There was still so much to do…like packing and oh yes packing. Much to Debt's surprise though, she noted that part of her wasn't ready to leave and a curse left her lips.

"Problem lass?" Filip questioned eyeing her curiously.

"I'm moving out of my old place and have to start packing all my shit. I can move into my new house here in Charming surprisingly tomorrow. Another perk of no longer being county's bitch; I don't have expensive rent or a long ass drive." Debt murmured with a grin getting to her feet.

"What place did ye find?"

"Off of Mill Rd; it's a little place but definitely right in my price range." Debt replied with a grin noting the ease upon his face as he rose to her side and began walking across the garage.

"Lass if ye need any money, we can pay ye for yer services." Filip murmured gazing at the brunette.

"That's kind of ya but I can take care of myself; even scored a job over at St. Thomas after sewing Tig's ass back together."

"Quite impressive as is the ride," Filip began eyeing the cheeky smile upon her lips as they arrived before what he could only assume was her car. Lass had good taste; gun metal 69 Mustang.

"Oh why thank you, this here is my baby. I inherited her from my brother." Debt grinned eyeing her silver shark glittering behind her.

Filip perked up at the mention of a brother; that had to have been who was with the lass in the photo.

"Ye both have good taste."

"I'd like to think so. Oh hey, what did you want me to meet you here for by the way?" Debt questioned gazing at him curiously.

A slightly nervous chuckle escaped Filip's lips as he scratched the back of his head. Before this arse backwards day started, he intended to invite the doc over as cheesy as it was to share a drink and get to know her better.

Christ, that made him sound like such a tosser.

"Aye lass it was nothing."

"Uh, huh" Debt began eyeing him curiously and semi playfully. "Don't be a stranger now Chibs. I"I can't wait to see what else you've got for me to sink my teeth into." With that and a cheeky wink, Debt hopped into her car.

Despite such a confident and rather sexy exit, Filip could not help but chuckle hearing the good doctor cursing to herself softly in her car through the open window. Something along the lines of "Did I really just fucking do that?" if he was right could be heard.

That Debt was quite a lass and he barely even knew the half of it or her.


	4. Unpacking

Hey guys! Hope that you like chapter four. As always, I appreciate all the love you're showing my story (stories). I appreciate all and any feedback that you may have. Sons of Anarchy writing is still a little new to me so I'm just trying to find my groove. Making sure things develop and I give my main character a good well-rounded aspect to her character. Its a slow burn and feels a little fluffy but I plead the fifth. I can't help it :P

**and there will be more Survivor and Moving On! I swear

**gave it a little face lift (hope you are enjoying it)

* * *

A yawn escaped Debt's lips as she entered her kitchen eager for coffee and some semblance of breakfast. There was a lot to do and so little time.

Packing up the apartment, setting up an interview over at St. Thomas is only the start of what to do. The administrator she spoke to said that the hospital would call her to day to set up the time but she wasn't clear with the details.

Pouring a fresh cup and grabbing a bagel, Debt sat at the table idly gazing out the window pondering life and the likes.

Debt had quite a wonderful time yesterday with Filip and surprisingly the Sons of Anarchy charter. She hadn't paid it much thought during the day but the connection manifested when she got home.

In all honesty, Debt didn't know how to feel.

Granted she was no stranger to organized crime but the club as a whole left a bad taste in her mouth. A Sons charter was responsible for the death of her brother in some way shape or form. Debt knew that it wasn't by their hands but it did leave her on edge.

Filip really made her feel at ease and disarmed any care or worry she had which was truly frightening. When she was around him, it didn't matter what was going on honestly.

Perhaps Charming was going to be the fresh start that she needed and Filip seemed to be the person to figure it out with.

The familiar few bars of the Bee Gees' "Staying Alive" jolted her from her thoughts as she sprinted to the bedroom where her phone was.

"Hello is this Miss Jenkins?" A slightly elderly yet perky none the less voice questioned as she answered.

"Yes this is she."

"Oh wonderful my name is Ethel Danvers. I work over in the administration at St Thomas. I'm calling to inform you that your interview time is at 1:30pm today in the 2nd floor conference room."

A grin pulled at Debt's lips at the fact that hell she even got an interview today. "Thank you so much Ms Danvers I look forward to meeting with you and the rest of the board today."

With the pleasant exchange and ending the phone call, Debt stretched out on her bed glancing at the ceiling.

It was a nice change of pace for something to be going right. Now she just had to figure out what the hell to wear.

* * *

Pulling into the parking space, Debt exited her car and took a look at her potential new place of business. It was a modest hospital with a brick facade and windows scattered about the building. It was a breath of fresh air compared to the metal box that was County Med. Not having to endure a daily ten minute security check where guards thought everyone was trying to smuggle goods.

Debt knew better than to get lost in the hope swelling in her chest of a new life and venture because generally life threw her a mound of shit to balance it all out. What is Jenkins' life without having to wade through bullshit?

With a single ding from her cell phone, Karma followed through on that habitual threat.

Pulling out her phone, Debt was met with a text notification that set the hairs on the back of her neck up.

Odette Jenkins, young lady, it's time that we had a conversation. –Mum

Just like that, hell froze over cause Satan's bride was on dry land and trying to dig her claws into anything that moved. Running a hand through her hair, Debt shook it off and made her way into St. Thomas.

There were bigger fish to fry at the moment.

* * *

Filip sighed resting against his dyna as Jax conversed with Lin, Tyler and the Mayans. Yet again they were at this fucking lot slowly roasting in kuttes and the hot sun. Christ what's the point in an afternoon meeting when they were 'ere earlier in the day?!

Rolling his eyes, Filip could not help but run a hand through his hair. The crap with the club was fer the most part the usual. It was always prepping for bigger fish to fry.

The slight stick up his arse was due to a lovely lass who plagued his thoughts.

Again Filip found himself wanting to know more and more about the lass after the two went their separate ways yesterday. She was just sweet, charming…

Jax approaching form ceased any thought of Odette from his mind as the club's collective attentions were redirected to a black BMW convoy pulling up.

Rolling his eyes, Filip pushed himself up from the bike walking with Bobby to join Jax and in coming August Marks.

"You got my name and address?" Jax drawled as August handed off a post it.

"Ya but not the one you asked for." August began as the Sons gazed confusedly at him. "Can't shake nothing loose on the home invasions. The street don't know shit.

"Then what's that?" Bobby questioned as all their eyes gazed at the sheet.

"Mr. Pope thought this might buy some goodwill. Prove his intentions are above board and moving forward."

Filip's eyes gazed over Jackie Boy's shoulder as the lad opened it up to reveal Mackey's address gazing back up at them.

It looked as though it was time to prep the fryer fer that fish.

* * *

"How is the interview process going?" Tara questioned with a smile plopping down beside Debt on a nearby chair providing a surprise and relief during the first break of her day.

It was incredible that so many paper pushers had so many questions.

"Holy crap, I'm so glad to see a familiar face. I forgot how long this shit takes." Debt murmured, laughter escaping her lips at the slightly startled but relaxed look upon Tara's face. "I've talked to probably about two different rooms full of board members; each with new people. Like there was not an accidental repeat person in the bunch."

"Yeah that sounds about right; if it's any consolation this last group should be it for the day." Tara offered with a sympathetic pat to her knee.

"God I hope so because I don't know if I can deal with any more paper pushing people asking how, and why I did my job. I totally get it but still. Anywhoo how about you? What brings you to this neck of the St Thomas woods?"

"Well I'm picking up the kids. I just had my first visit to the med ward over at Stockton." Tara began as a look of exasperation settled over her face.

"That look is about right for visiting that hell hole. Hopefully no one was an asshole; I know people there if who can set anyone straight." Debt added with a sympathetic grin.

"No, the people were fine. Dr. Matthews showed me around and gave me the run down."

"Sounds about right for that little ass kisser to be my replacement..." Debt mumbled under breath cause the two to share a giggle.

"As I was saying, it's more so one of the inmates that got to me I guess." Tara finished with a soft sigh.

"That's generally how it goes; just like they say that the first patient you lose sticks with you. The first inmate that you treat…well it's a bitter reality check."

Tara gazed over at her with a slightly defeated nod and Debt in turn returned a sympathetic pat to her knee.

"And whatever you do, be careful. You have to be good at calling bullshit and seeing through it. A lot of those patients though they do sustain bad injuries….some of those are self-induced. Don't forget that the inmates always want to push the boundaries and escape. It's the whole being caged like a wild animal…it changes em."

"Miss Jenkins; we're ready for you." A shrill voice called causing Debt to glance over her shoulder at the open and awaiting conference room.

"Wish me luck." Debt dead panned with a quirk of her brow as Tara did just that as the two parted ways.

Lord knows the two would need luck and maybe liquor to finish up the bloody day.

* * *

Debt's day ended on a high note luckily enough. St Thomas was happy to welcome her to their ER staff with a mandatory period of two weeks of "mentorship" as they called it. Basically it was her own personal parole officer thanks to her absolutely **_glowing_** *cough* more like **_bullshit_** *cough* reference from County.

Though Debt was able to put a positive spin upon her firing, it seemed as though the hospital was a tad apprehensive and she understood.

Hell she was just grateful to get a job and finally leave the interrogation. Debt was surprised she didn't have cross hatched grill marks on her ass after it was said and done.

Besides luckily enough for her, Tara had offered to be her mentor.

Her celebration for such a successful day consisted of packing and Netflix. She was quite the daredevil.

A knock upon the door stirred her from packing away frames and furnishings as well as Chris Hemsworth's strong deliciously built arms in the new Thor film. Gingerly strolling through her crap careful not to stub or stab her toes, Debt made it to her front door and opened it to a pleasant surprise.

There was Filip standing in front of her looking rather exhausted and a tad beat up clad in a black hoodie, snug jeans and boots. The slight smile/smirk tugging at the corner of his lips caused one to grow from her lips. In one hand, he had a bag full of take out and in the other a six pack.

"Now I don't recall ordering any take out," Debt murmured with a grin resting against the door frame with a quirked brow. "Nor do I remember ordering neither beer nor a handsome biker."

"Well ye see this lass, absolutely hammered off her arse, told me I ought to come by with takeout and we'd make a night out of it. Besides I figured there'd be some celebrating to do; a little birdie told me ye officially got the job." Filip quipped with the grin daring to grow upon his lips at the giggle that escaped the brunette before him.

Just in the span of a mere moment, the burdens of the day felt somewhat lighter.

"That's very sweet of you." Debt began feeling a slight flush creep up her cheeks at the thoughtful gesture. "I'm glad you're here. Come on in and do excuse the mess."

Filip nodded stepping through the familiar doorway to what on a nice day could be called a mess.

"Christ woman; what turnado flew through 'ere?"

Debt's laughter danced off the walls as she appeared beside him with a warm grin and a faux offended look played upon her features. Mischief sparkled from her hazel eyes as her pink tongue peeked out from her lips playfully.

"Hey it's not that bad." Debt began smacking him playfully on the arm. "There is a method to the madness; I've got a system, an empty couch and hopefully a helper. Come on, the kitchen is mostly intact."

Filip eyed the good doc from head to toe as she led him through the chaos.

Though her attire was not as revealing as their first encounter, he could easily make out her perky arse and shapely legs in the joggers. Apart from that, of course, Filip eyed the femininity and strength that radiated up her spine and form. His gaze lingered on the small dog paw tattoos upon the back of her neck.

"Earth to Scotty, beam me up." Debt's voice as well as her bright eyes replaced the tattoos and stirred him from his musings.

"Aye? Sorry lass, I got lost in the mounds of crap ye've got everywhere. How does one wee lass have so much?"

"Oh hush, it just looks like a lot." She murmured with a. "I was asking if you would like counter or table before you spaced out on me."

Filip's brows furrowed as he gave a quick glance around to the kitchen that was equally in shambles or even more so than the living area. A stack of boxes became a makeshift table while there was one stool left. Boxes were strewn about the counter though a few key appliances were still accessible like the coffee machine.

"Lassies first," He replied as she shrugged but nodded and jumped atop the counter.

With no thought to it, Filip joined her on the counter and placed the take out between them with the beer resting against the back splash behind them.

A comfortable silence befell the two as they worked on opening beers and what turned out to be Chinese takeout. Each took a box in their hands and began eating.

"So what's yer story love? How did ye find yer way into county? " Filip questioned gazing at Debt curiously. He knew that the two had quite the chemistry between em and he wanted to know more about the lass.

"Well to answer the county part, I saw firsthand the crap that prisoners go through. My brother was killed in county. They claimed that he died during a riot but his injuries didn't add up but I couldn't do anything. I was in med school and it was just my brother and I over here. At that point I just decided to be a part of the solution rather than part of the problem." Debt replied with a bit of a sigh as she let that truth out and took a sip of her beer.

A jolt of electricity ran through her body as she felt his warm firm hand upon her shoulder.

"I'm sorry lass…that's a terrible thing to 'ave to deal with especially so young."

"I appreciate that," Debt murmured with a tight lipped smile as she placed her hand upon his and squeezed back. "You'd figure I'd be accustomed to dealing with that kinda crap and the likes dealing with my family but that was a gut buster. He was the one that I felt the closest to."

"Even a text message from my mother sets the hair on the back of my neck up."

Filip could not help but nod and think back to the picture of that he had taken. That had to have been the brother they were talking about. He decided to tuck away that tidbit of information to stay in the moment with the lass.

"Ye sound like ye have quite the family love."

"Yeah they're pretty much a bunch of crack pot criminals…I try to keep em at arm's length if not they'll swallow me whole." Debt replied with a tired smile. "What about you? What's brought you to Charming; riding your Dyna like knight in shining leather?"

A raspy and hearty laugh escaped Filip's lips at the image she painted.

"Aye well that's somewhat long story." Filip murmured; voice dropping off thinking about just how much and just what to share of his tale.

"Well lucky for us both; you've brought the beer and I have a lot of crap to pack as you so kindly pointed out." Debt replied eyeing him eagerly.

"Alright strap in love." With that Filip began to share with the gorgeous brunette a little bit of what led him to this point in his life.

* * *

A sleepy murmur escaped Debt's lips as her eyes blinked open to the darkness. Confusion wafted over her for a moment as she tried to recall just what had transpired.

The feeling of a warm body against side as a pillow roused her memory as she gazed up, eyes growing accustomed to the darkness, at Filip resting peacefully beside her.

Last night really proved to be another wonderful night with Filip.

The twosome got comfortable upon the sofa with a beer a piece while Debt got to packing more and listening to Filip's stories. Intermittingly the two commented on the Thor movie running in the background which proved to be surprisingly entertaining. Filip was a low-key nerd despite the fact that he tried to play it off with witty remarks.

Filip spent the night trying to convince her that Guardians of the Galaxy was a much better choice. He was quite the fan of villain…thought he was quite "clever" and damn near the best part of the movie..

Even when it came to their collective story times, both of em just shared some truths. Filip had quite a rough life having being kicked out of Ireland, leaving his family behind. Debt shared her truth; her father passed when she was young and her oldest brother Mark had to run the family business *cough*the freaking mob *cough* but he didn't need to know that. . She had to watch Theodore and Leo and found herself mixed up in some pretty terrible things.

Granted she didn't go into complete details just yet. Debt was no fool but it was nice to even just talk at least a majority of her truth and she felt as though Filip could relate.

A slight grumble escaped Filip's lips as he moved a bit in his sleeps stirring her from her thoughts. Right now the two ought to just enjoy their rest. Resting back against the handsome Scot, Debt gently pulled the throw rug over them and drifted back to sleep.

No point in over thinking a lovely and dorky evening filled with ¾ truths.


	5. Ohana Uprising

Hey guys! I bring to you chapter five of _Calling Dr. Badass._ I hope you all enjoy it...the story isn't exactly where I want it but its slowly getting there. Feel free to share any thoughts you guys have. I have chapter twenty-five ready of _Moving On_ just doing some extra work on it and a new chapter of _Survivor_ should be gracing your screens shortly. Thanks for all the love that you have given me and all the suggestions/help!

* * *

The ever growing louder chirp of his burner phone stirred Filip from his rest as he reached for it in his coat pocket muting it as he slowly gained his bearings.

Gazing about at the bare room, a brief moment of confusion settled as he couldn't recall exactly what had happened last night.

The weight and soft murmur of the feminine body beside him reminded him and brought a smile to his lips. Much to his surprise, the lass was still dead asleep curled up next to him looking quite adorably disheveled. Some strands of her brown locks stood up on end as a slight droplet of drool threatened to trickle down from her full lips.

The chirp began a new disrupting him from gazing at the gorgeous lass. Quietly and gently, Filip eased the lass to rest upon a pillow and not on his weight as he made his way to the kitchen to answer the phone.

"Aye, Jackie Boy, what is it?" He murmured voice still gruff from sleep.

"It's my mom; I think she's in trouble. She called Nero and gave him this address…I texted it to ya. Meet us there." Jax drawled as Filip woke up a little more at the concept of Gemma being in trouble.

"Aye, I'm on me way."

Closing the phone shut, Filip did a few calculations regarding where to meet the lads and just in which box there were some sort of pen/paper to leave the sleeping beauty a note. He was hardly prepared for the sleepy soft voice that filled the quiet chirping morning.

"Danger calls?"

Turning on his heels albeit a little speedily, there stood Debt with a sleepy smile upon her face with the blanket wrapped around her like an Eskimo.

" 'Fraid so lass. Gemma needs us."

"Ah, better hurry. She strikes me as a lady who doesn't like to wait." Debt replied watching as Filip slipped his kutte back on. The two made their way to the door in a slightly sleepy haze.

"Thanks for a wonderful night and helping me pack and just all of it." Debt began, cheeks a blaze with a blush as she flustered over her words gazing up at him.

"It was my pleasure lassie; yer good company." Filip murmured gazing at the adorable brunette who was seemingly floundering. A cheeky smirk pulled at his lips as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her cheek. It just felt like the right thing to do and the darn lass looked even more charming flustered trying to find words.

"Be careful out there."

With a nod and a wink, Filip made his way out the door and towards his bike. As he straddled it, he could not help but pause for a moment to let the last couple moment sink in.

He placed a kiss to the lass' cheek after knowing her for a short time.. He was more so in awe of the fact that not even with Fi did he just feel so comfortable.

Yet it just felt right.

* * *

Debt wanted to fall back asleep but she knew that that would be damn near impossible. Her mind was already swimming from the fact that she had such an absolute lovely time and the fact that it was her first day on the job. The best thing to do with that extra time was ultimately breakfast and the whole working out thing.

It was quite a fruitful visit she had to admit. Debt couldn't help but feel all Wonder Woman doing a chest and arm day. She just felt all kinds of alert and ready to take on the world or any patient that would come her way.

Debt could sense the man's eyes on her the moment that she left the gym. Drawing the hoodie up over her head, she made her way down the street sparing a glance every now and again to spot where he was. The worst case scenario would fighting the guy hand to hand but the glock in her car was a guarantee that it would go smooth.

The rough grasp upon her shoulder turned her forcefully back around to face the man. He was about 6'1, cute, young Asian guy glancing at her with a knowing look in his eye despite the doe eyed manner in which he carried himself. This was about the family business; not that she even knew what the hell her brother was dabbling in.

"Miss Jenkins, I need you to come with me. Your brother has requested your presence." The man gravelly murmured as it was her turn to glare.

"I don't give a fuck what you or my brother wants. He knows my number, he can call." Debt growled turning back on her heels wanting to get the fuck out of this interaction. Here she thought Satan's Bride *cough* her mother *cough* would be making a surprise appearance.

The guard turned her forcefully back around once again and Debt had more than enough. Using the momentum of the spin, Debt decked him in the face with a right cross to the nose which momentarily stunned him. Despite his title, the fighter came out in him and he threw a couple jabs and crosses to Debt's face and side that were unavoidable.

Blood filled Debt's mouth and a painful dull throb settled in on the points of impacts as she took a minute to maintain her balance and bearings. Spitting out the blood forming in her mouth, Debt ran her fingers through her hands. It had been a while since she had been in hand to hand combat and those blows to the head were no joke.

"I'm very sorry Miss Jenkins; I don't know what came over me. Mark warned me that you might be rather difficult to recover but I wasn't expecting a fight."

Taking advantage of the idiot's rambling, Debt returned with a hook to his rib cage and pulled his body forwards as she kneed him in the abdomen. The man fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes before her feet.

"You seem like a nice kid so let me give you some words of advice," Debt began offering the kid a hand that he took rather uncertainly. Pulling the kid to his feet, Debt straightened out the suit jacket. "Get yourself a real job preferably something that won't kill you. Secondly, tell me my brother if he needs me, he can find me himself. Finally, don't ever come at me like this again cause I'll end you pumpkin."

With a pat to the stunned guards face, Debt turned and made her way to her car. She was eager to wash up and eat before her first shift at the hospital. It was going to be fun covering up her newly acquired shiner and she was pretty certain that Mark would be paying her a visit in the near future.

By the chirp of her text notification, that visit would be happening soon. Glancing down at the screen, a rather gruff "that no good mother fucker" escaped her lips.

Meet me at _3452 Old Mill Rd. – M_

Of course, he knew where her new place was.

* * *

Pulling up to her house, Debt gripped the steering wheel tightly seeing her brother's smug face sitting upon the steps. Her grip turned to a knuckle white color watching as a moving truck pulled out from her driveway and passed her.

Parking up the driveway, Debt got out and slammed the door shut as she marched up to her front door.

"Baby sister, you never call and you never write…" Mark began with a smug smirk as Debt shot him a glare.

"Hmm wonder why. Maybe it's cause you send a tween to fetch me when you "miss me". Is it that hard to come off your pedestal and retrieve me?"

A chuckle escaped Mark's lips at the mention of Ian and his unfortunate run in with his sister. "You scared the shit out of Ian."

"Serves him right; the kid has shitty surveying skills. Sticks out like a sore thumb, I spotted him while I was on the treadmill. Seriously though Mark what are you doing here?" Debt questioned gazing up at her brother with a knowing gaze.

It wasn't that she disliked her older brother but he did have a tendency to be a dick. Handling the family in interactions for weapons and the likes didn't leave wiggle room for having a personality.

"Well honestly there's a lot going on with the family that I have to update you on and believe it or not I have missed ya." Mark said as Debt eyed him wearily.

If she was supposed to be informed about it, that meant that things were going poorly.

A sigh escaped Debt's lips as she ran a hand through her hair and plopped down onto the stairs. They were going to have to do the same fucking song and dance all over again. He never really fucking missed anyone.

"What about this? What did you do?"

"Just had your shit moved over from that tiny ass little shack you call an apartment." Mark replied as Debt glared at his form. How could he have known what her apartment looked like? A scowl marred her features as Debt dropped her shit to the floor and stood up once again.

"That little shit head! For how long, have you had him following me?"

The roar of motorcycles revving caught her attention for a split second but the rage surging through her kept her mostly focused on Mark.

"Well Ian wasn't point man but there was a team on ya." Mark said with a chuckle that left Debt seeing red.

Jerking forward, she shoved her brother knocking him backwards a face paces with the aid of surprise.

"Are you kidding me?!"

"Look whether you like it or not; you have a part in this family and by default the business. I can't let you go around blindly without any idea of what you might be facing. You didn't even realize till two days passed that you had a tail; one could say you're getting rusty."

"I told you when Theo died, I was done. I'd rather have no family then the one we have and don't fucking pretend that you care." Debt growled tears misting in the corner of her eyes as the memory flashed before her like a not so silent picture.

* * *

**Flashback**

Silent tears flowed down Odette's cheeks as she stood before Theo's open casket at the small wake she had planned. There weren't many family members on the west coast so it mostly consisted of friends that Theo knew and a couple of her coworkers offering support.

The mortician did a great job making Theo look much more like her brother and less like a lifeless slab of flesh.

Short wavy and curly brown hair at the top of his head reminded her when they were kids and she made him play dress up with her. She used to roll it up and create the worst knots in his hair wrapping it up in their mother's old rickety curlers.

"Debt," Turning, Debt was relieved to find her oldest brother Mark behind her arms open. Walking into his warm embrace, Debt broke down into heaving sobs.

She had never been more relieved to see a family member in her whole life. Apart from living in new place and balancing her internship at the hospital, having to set up Theo's services was draining. Even worse was hearing that there was a chance that no one from the family "would make it on time." She would have never forgiven them for being so blasé about such a thing.

"I'm so sorry you had to deal with this on your own. I'm here now." Mark began rubbing her hair soothingly.

"Thank you for being here. I just can't…" Debt replied as sobs took over yet again.

The twosome maneuvered their way to a pew to simply just let their emotions wash over them in silence. Tears trickled down Debt's cheeks as her eyes stung and headache slowly began to settle in. Mark silently patted her hair trying to process his own emotions at losing his younger brother.

After some time had passed, Mark's voice broke through the stillness that settled between them. "Debt, we need to talk about the business..

"You're at our brother's funeral…our brother. What the hell is a matter with you?!" Debt growled pushing her way out of his embrace to glare at him.

The calm and sad demeanor remained upon his face though she noted the edge in his gaze. "Business doesn't stop when blood is spent its more reason to work. Theo died in that riot…we have to know who did it. We have to regroup…"

"Really, we're talking about revenge?" She began gaping at him. "Do we have a chance to actually mourn or we all just going blind with this eye for an eye shit? Get the fuck out of here Mark! I'm done with all of it; family…business I'm done! "

**End of Flashback**

* * *

A growl of Scottish brogue amidst chattering stirred her from the memory as she wiped the tears from her eyes and took in the scene before her.

The roar of the motorcycle engines earlier announced the Sons arrival despite her lack of awareness. Currently, Filip had her brother by the lapels shoved up against the stucco of her new fucking house with Tig holding him in place on the other side. Jax practically scared the shit of her as he basically appeared besides her out of thin air. Some cholo looking gentleman seemed to be scattered along her front lawn to boot.

"You okay darling? Did he do that?" Jax drawled concern thick in his tone as Debt simply nodded.

"I'm fine; this isn't completely his fault" Debt began with a sigh running her hands through her hair careful of the swelling and bruising blooming upon her skin. "Sorry for spacing out. Filip let em go. That's Mark; that's my brother."

"Who gives a fuck? Shit head still played a part." Tig growled eyeing Mark who looked unimpressed.

Brushing past the other Sons, Debt stood beside Filip and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let him go. He's not worth it."

Filip gazed intently over at her trying to read the lass. She hadn't mentioned that much of Mark when they talked last night. Yet he knew that from what Debt had mentioned, she didn't want anything to do with her family.

Reluctantly, Filip released his hold on the prick with a slight smirk as he nearly stumbled at the quick release. His attention though was redirected to Debt who stood beside him glaring the suited prick down.

"Name's Filip huh? I was curious what guy called on my sister twice in one week with a reaper on his back. Can't say I approve of the company my sister is keeping at the moment…" Mark murmured as Filip moved to deck him but Debt beat him to the punch…literally.

Debt could not help but lean into the impulse that took over as she threw a jab knocking him off his feet. A satisfied smirk pulled at Debt's lips watching blood begin to seep from his nose as he glared back up at her.

"It's time for you to go." Debt murmured calmly and directly to her brother.

"I'll leave but we're having that talk at some point, Debt. There is no way around it."

A sigh left Debt's lips as she watched her brother's got to his feet and began making his way towards his car. Turning back around, Debt gazed at the Sons with a grateful smile pulling at her lips gazing at the pleasantly surprised looks upon their faces.

"Damn Doc's got a hell of a jab." Tig murmured with playful smirk grin upon his lips.

"We'll have to invite you to a fight night at the clubhouse. You'll make a pretty penny." Jax added as Debt chuckled.

"I might just have to take you up on that." Debt began eyes darting to Filip who gently held her chin to look at the damage she sustained earlier. "Don't know that I'll be able to go into work with this impressive shiner."

"I'm gonna patch the lass up. Meet ye at TM?" Filip murmured as Jax nodded and guided everyone out.

"Thanks to everybody for stopping to make sure I was okay." Debt called out as Jax smiled.

"Anytime."

Turning, Debt gazed at Filip whose concern was quite palpable. "Come on, I should have something in here." Debt murmured opening the door to her new home relieved to find that her brother literally just moved furniture and boxes into their proper rooms.

"Kitchen," Debt murmured relieved to find a med bag up on the counter. Taking a seat on the counter, Debt gazed at Filip offering up the kit.

A slightly awkward silence befell the two as Filip worked diligently upon her swelling and the slight cut that shaped her cheek bone.

"Soo…. now you've met Mark." Debt murmured breaking the silence and any tension as a grin threatened to pull from the corner of Filip's lips.

"Aye, he's something. I see why ye don't keep in contact much."

"Yeah, that pretty much sums up the whole family. Mark's always been a hard head and honestly ever since my dad passed away; it's gotten worse. I think he just tries so hard to be so much like him that he doesn't even know who he is outside of it." Debt replied with a sigh feeling the sadness wash over her.

Even the shortest interactions with her family brought her back to being a young, innocent girl. She witnessed all the issues that plagued her family members and subsequently witnessed their downfalls. The saddest part of it all was at the root of it, Odette just wanted to feel like she belonged in that unit as a little girl.

"Lass," Filip's brogue and the feel of his fingers upon her chin once again.

Gazing into his dark chocolate eyes, Debt felt a wave of calm fall over her as well as a spark shoot through her. As she was about to reply, Filip's finger pressed against her lips causing her brow to crook.

"I get it."

The chirpy ring of the burner stilled any attention as the twosome gazed at the kutte expectantly. Wordlessly, Filip slipped his hand into the pocket and answered the call all without averting his eyes.

"Alright I'll meet ye there." Flipping it closed, Filip gazed at the lass who already had a knowing look on her face.

"Go on prince charming, I know you've got other damsels to rescue on that shinning dyna." She quipped earning a slight chuckle. "I'll be okay."

"Aye, I've never been called prince charming before;" Filip chuckled scratching at the goatee. "…and I know ye will lass."

"I should be getting ready for my shift at the hospital." Debt murmured as the two made their way to her front door.

"I'll check in on ye later?" Debt nodded with a small smile as Filip made his way out the door gently cupping her shoulder as they passed one another.


End file.
